Te Amo
by Miray Tairo
Summary: este es un one-shot con canción.Dedicado a mi primita con su pareja favorita. Kirino Ramaruu ya no agaunta más y decide ir a contarle la verdad a su mejor amigo... Advertencia:Yaoi.


Hola queridas lectoras.

Antes de seguir con el fic de la Academia Alius voy a poner este one-shot, con canción, de Inazuma Eleven Go.

Dedicado a mi primita.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Aviso:Canción escrita por mí.

Ya no puedo ocultarlo más,

quiero decirte,

quiero que sepas….

…que te amo…

Kirino Ramaruu un chico de pelo rosa y ojos cyan de catorce años que va al equipo de fútbol del Instituto Raimon, andaba por la calle en dirección a la mansión/casa de su mejor amigo y gran amor, Shindou Takuto.

Estaba nervioso pero decidido hoy se lo diría, si hoy lo haría. Le diría a Shindou…."te amo".

Es algo que ya no puedo parar,

es algo que ya no puedo ocultar,

El peli rosa llamó a la puerta y una de las sirvientas le recibió y le dijo que su mejor amigo estaba en las sala del piano.

Porque ya no se pude parar,

nada escúchame bien !nada!

puede hacer que te deje de amar

Estaba nervioso aun más que cuando salió de su casa pero ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Con nerviosismo abrió la puerta y vio a Shindou tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados y calma saliendo del.

Tú belleza me cautiva,

tú manera de estar tranquilo,

tú forma de animar a los demás,

Cerró la puerta y se quedo apoyado en la pared escuchando la melodía que tocaba su amigo.

Sus oídos se deleitaban con esa hermosa melodía que escuchaba.

Porque cuando te veo,

no sé como decírtelo,

el miedo me invade,

la angustia recorre mi cuerpo,

De repente la música ceso y Kirino miró para ver porque y se encontró a su mejor amigo mirándolo.

Shindou-que sigiloso eres Kirino.-le dijo sonriéndole.

Tú sonrisa…

…que adorna tú rostro….

….que tanto me gusta…

Kirino-perdona, pero quería verte-dijo un poco rojo.

Shindou-no pasa nada, Kirino.-le dijo sentándose en la silla que había en la habitación.

El peli rosa se sentó en el sofá de la sala al lado de Shindou.

Shindou-aun me acuerdo cuando venías como hoy a mi casa en máximo sigilo, de pequeños y sonaba la alarma de que había un ladrón.

Kirino-y yo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos empezaron a reírse mientras recordaban cuando eran pequeños.

…esos recuerdos…

…tan lejanos…

…junto tú maravillosa risa…

…mezclada con la mía…

Ya eran las diez y media de la noche y el peli rosa cogió valor para hablar.

Kirino-…Shindou…-le llamó.

Shindou-si?-

Su mirada cyan se cruzaba con la roja del poniéndole otra vez nervioso.

…no me mires…

…te lo pido…

…pues si me miras…

…no tendré el valor.

Kirino-..y-yo…-decía sonrojado.

Shindou cambio su cara a una seria sin apartar la mirada del.

Porque cuando te veo,

no sé como decírtelo,

el miedo me invade,

la angustia recorre mi cuerpo,

Shindou se sentó al lado del peli rosa en el sofá y cogió las manos de su amigo entrelazándolas con las suyas.

tú piel junto a la mía,

quiero sentir este contacto,

quiero que dure….

…para siempre…

Shindou-dime Kirino.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

…tú sonrisa…

…que adorna tú rostro….

….que tanto me gusta…

El peli rosa se sonrojó ante el contacto y desvió la mirada.

Kirino-…y-yo…

Porque ya no se pude parar,

nada escúchame bien !nada!

puede hacer que te deje de amar

Kirino miro a su mejor amigo y soltó.

Kirino-no puedo ocultarlo más….¡Te Amo Shindou Takuto!-gritó rojo.

Separó sus manos de las de Shindou y con ellas se tapo la cara avergonzado y listo para ser rechazado.

Ya no puedo ocultarlo más,

quiero decirte,

quiero que sepas….

…que te amo…

El de ojos rojos sonrió feliz y con sus brazos rodeó la cadera de su mejor amigo haciendo que este quitará las manos de sus ojos.

Otra vez sus miradas se encontraron.

…no me mires…

…te lo pido…

…pues si me miras…

…no tendré el valor.

Shindou le sonrió, le mostró una sonrisa feliz.

…tú sonrisa…

…que adorna tú rostro….

….que tanto me gusta…

Shindou-te tardaste un poco, ¿no crees?-dijo acariciando con su mano izquierda la mejilla del peli rosa mientras la otra seguía en la cadera de Kirino. Kirino se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

… tú piel junto a la mía,

quiero sentir este contacto,

quiero que dure….

…para siempre…

Kirino-¿quieres decir…?

Shindou-Te Amo Kirino Ramaruu.-dijo.

Kirino-¿Enserio?-dijo feliz.

Shindou-si, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Kirino-nada me haría más feliz-dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Takuto le atrajo a su cuerpo y le beso mientras Ramaruu colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondía ese beso.

Lo consiguió…se le confesó y fue correspondido.

Ya no puedo ocultarlo más,

quiero decirte,

quiero que sepas….

…que te amo…

FIN

Espero que os gustará y a ti también primita.

Dejen reviews.

¡Bay Amigas!


End file.
